


Comes A Horseman

by calime



Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: Community: highlander100, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-17
Updated: 2010-10-17
Packaged: 2017-10-12 18:05:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/127605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calime/pseuds/calime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What does it for the scourges of the Bronze Age world?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comes A Horseman

**Author's Note:**

> They're definitely not mine. Owning them would be...unhealthy.  
> I would like to blame thank Sparklebutch, for the title, and the implications. And nitpicking and talking.

Silas can come just from looking at two stallions fight, seeing the winner mount the mare in heat.

Caspian needs pain, and blood, also screams and fire, the taste of scorched fear in his mouth.

Kronos needs the power coursing through him... the Quickening, the submission of another, the exhilaration of a race won.

None of them knows for sure what Methos needs and he is not telling. That would be giving away too much power over him. Maybe that is what never fails to push him over the edge - the possession of the knowledge that is for him alone.


End file.
